


Agent Fox;Training day

by Arbiter2991



Series: Agent Fox series [3]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Laser Tag, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Tiffany meets her handler and starts her training
Series: Agent Fox series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718899
Kudos: 1





	Agent Fox;Training day

Based on her agency memo Tiffany followed the instructions to meet her handler- Agent Juan Martinez. She was worried considering that Waller made that choice based on her incredibly bold action of taking revenge on Riddler.

When she entered the training room the man was finishing a cigarette, despite that building had no smoking signs everywhere; not a good first sign. 

Agent Martinez from mere looks seemed like a regular latino, middle-aged man. But in the agency, nothing is regular, so Tiffany needed to be cautious with him. She made a few steps in his direction. “ Hello, Agent Martinez.”.

“Hello agent Fox, you are just in time,” The man replied, quickly disposing of his cigarette. “ To be honest I'll give you a heads up, the Director did clue me in on your current track record, so if you worry about me using that against you, then I won't. If anything because that was a direct order from the director herself. On that note, I am sorry for what happened to you. We should’ve killed that sociopath instead of just imprisoning him.” As far as first impressions go, he was professional but also rather friendly.

Tiffany couldn't understand why he was so warmed up to her if he was meant to train her, but questioning that goodwill would do her no good.” Thank you, agent Martinez. Or do you prefer another name, since we would be working together?”

“It would do for now, We can think of that later,” He offered Tiffany a shy smile. “Now, the training should be handled by the book and that means we start with a physical evaluation. You can get changed in the backroom and meet me in a few minutes.”

Tiffany nodded for confirmation and complied with Her handler’s directives. She returned shortly."So how does it work?" 

"it's pretty simple. I give you instructions, measure time, and observe.'' The explanation that was given by agent Martinez didn't sound simple at all. 

Tiffany ran a couple of circles, did sit-ups and finally, she got to deadlifts. It was not going well, but the latino man was silent to the very last second of her exercise.“Alright, that's enough.” He said when she was done.

  
  


Tiffany was relieved to hear it. She walked back to him almost tripping as her legs were a bit shaky from the effort she put into her exercises. 

She observed as Juan spoke to her with a poker face“Not bad, but Waller won't have it. Don't worry we have time to work on this. I presume you are hungry?”

“Nice of you to ask, but I am not having a break yet.” Tiffany worried it was part of the test, and an agreement was a mistake.

Agent Martinez laughed. “Ah yes, you think I am testing your ability to follow the protocol. Don't think about it, It's just logical. You are new to this, you need to properly adjust. One of my directives is to ensure you're well being. So I ask again; are you hungry?”

Tiffany gulped, she really hoped she was not falling for a mind game.” I am, so where would we go?”

Agent Martinez informed her“There is a burger joint across the street. Get changed and meet me there, ‘kay? “

About twelve minutes later she entered the said joint. It was nothing special but it was close. She wouldn't choose it herself, but she was given extra break so she was not complaining. Juan was sitting in the section for smokers, no surprise there.

She sat across him.” so here we are, I hope you don't have high hopes, this place doesn't have great ratings.”

“I am not picky,” Juan shrugged.” the plus side is this place is less crowded, so we can have a talk.”

Tiffany gulped.this was not a good sign. “About what?”

“Don’t be afraid,” Juan cautioned. ”I just wanted to personally ask why I joined the agency. Your talents are versatile, and that job is risky. If I know I can help you with your personal goals.”

Tiffany looked down. “ The truth is.. I don't feel like I belong in Gotham anymore. And there are things I can do in the agency without risking my neck. For now, I need a challenge that would keep me from thinking about last week.”

“I see; you need a purpose and an environment change. I am glad to hear it. Many recruits hope for glory and wealth. And that mindset is bound to make more mistakes on their part.” Juan's comment was quite accurate.” I can also ensure that you won't get straight into danger, not until you are ready.”

“If you don't mind,” Tiffany hesitated, ”Why did you join?”

“I was young and lost too; I lost people close to me in the Metropolis. Back then I was thinking of revenge, but this job isn't about that. I managed to understand it soon enough.”Juan picked up a cigarette.

Tiffany knew that it meant a touchy subject.”I understand, so what’s next on the bucket list?”

Agent Martinez put down his cigarette. “Usually it’s a mental evaluation. But I think I will change the plan a little. I know what you're coming from, and don't feel the need of doing it right now. But I want to assess your communication skills. “ A sly grin showed on his face. “Thankfully for that, I don't need a fancy test.”

“That does not sound reassuring at all.” Tiffany muttered.

Juan's confidence was a bit unnerving.“Relax, it's just a tease, I want you to play the good old two truths and one lie with me. “

“I see; you want me to lie to you. Okay, give me a minute.”Tiffany closed her eyes to think about her choices.

It was obvious enough that the agency looked through her life, so if she is going to win, it has to be something personal, that wasn't recorded data. The school was a good start, and preferably something true, better keep the lie to the last.” On summer vacation before 3rd grade I built a weapon that scared a lot of bullies, of course, it got quickly confiscated, but it was fun.”

Agent Martinez seemed to be amused“You put your imagination into practice, it seems fitting to your persona. Given your access to Wayne tech, I am pretty certain that is true.”

“You think you know me that much,? Are you?” Tiffany teased.” You were lucky with that one- next time won't be so easy”.

“ My friend, Susan, is in recovery for drug addicts. I haven't seen her for four years.” She nonchalantly grinned to pretend she hated her guts. That information was true, but body language should deceive the latino.

“You're trying too hard, agent Fox. I see that despite your act you cared for that girl.” Juan’s answer caused Tiffany to turn her face away and flare her nostrils. she truly hoped that he would fall for it.

“I guess there is no point in lying; you know that I told two truths. I lost the game.” 

Juan kept a straight face and a calm soft voice. It was impressive for Tiffany that he didn't lose the act for one second.“Well, I guess you did. But don't fret, I will help you get better. Speaking of games; I have an idea of how to improve your performance with condition training. Have you ever played laser tag?”

Tiffany rolled her eyes.“Once for my birthday; you think I should play with you?”

Agent Martinez offered a shy smile. “I think you should play against me.”

Tiffany wasn't sure to answer that. She simply changed the subject and shrugged; “Why not.” 

The agents arranged a meeting approximately two hours later. Tiffany wanted to check on her brother first. Luckily this time Lucas didn't destroy anything in his fits of anger while she was gone.

She felt squeamish and thought she would play a game with her superior. But she got to do what she had to do. It Was agent Martinez's idea. 

When she met him he was already geared up.“ good afternoon, agent Fox. The goal for today is to simply hit me once.” 

“Will do,” Tiffany announced with confidence and went to put her gear on.

When the game began she was very aggressive, taking more than a dozen shots within the first minute. But the man kept pace with changing positions. She ducked behind the cover to reconsider her moves. 

Juan was elusive and well oriented. She needed a trick, maybe an indirect attack. She started to circle around his position. 

She sneaked close to the walls to set up for the attack. Juan remained hidden behind a crate. She aimed at him from his left flank. To her misfortune, she didn't measure the distance correctly and the laser missed.

Tiffany tripped. That's when her handler took his chance and fired a whole series of shots when she was uncovered. 

"Not this time." Juan grinned. "But nice try. You are witty. Just need more practice." 

Tiffany groaned as she had nothing but curse words to say about it. Part of her wanted immediate playback. But she felt tired. That had to wait for another day. 

"You bet, Agent Martinez" she picked herself up and held her head high. One defeat was not enough to shake her pride. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
